Your Love Is a Lie
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Nate and Blair are together, but Nate knows she's cheating. Nate's perspective. N/B/C triangle. Songfic


**OK, so while im getting ideas for the next chapter of my fic Confrontation (C/B), I heard this song on the radio and for some unknown reason, i instantly thought of the Nate-Blair-Chuck triangle. I know, its a sign you're obsessed when the first thought that comes to mind when you hear a song is a TV love triangle, but that's alright. This is my first songfic, so please R&R!**

**Description: Songfic. Blair and Nate are together, but he knows she's seeing Chuck. Nate's perspective!**

**Organization: This is organized as the verse below the paragraph goes to that paragraph. Like the first paragraph and the verse below it go together. May not make total sense, but I hope it'll make more sense once you read it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics to 'Your Love is a Lie', Simple Plan does.**

**I also don't own the characters Blair, Chuck, or Nate, or really Gossip Girl in general. They belong to the CW!**

* * *

**"Your Love Is A Lie"**

Nathaniel Archibald sat in a chair, drinking scotch. He was up at this ungodly hour, waiting for Blair to call him from God knows where. Actually that wasn't true, he knew exactly where she was. She was with _him._ He couldn't take much more of this. Actually that wasn't true either. They were both unhappy, they both knew it, and they both pretended they didn't. They projected this happy exterior so nobody would pick up on the turmoil of their interior. The awkward silences, the passionless pecks on cheeks, the way her face remained expressionless when she looked at him. She hadn't looked at him the way she used to in ages. No. That look was now reserved for someone else. Someone who wasn't him. Someone who was Chuck! Of all people! The girlfriend cheating with the best friend… It wasn't the first time they'd been together. He knew they were together after he'd broken up with Blair after his father was arrested, that was why he'd ended it the second time. He'd been sure Chuck had ended it with her as well, put the dead end sign on that avenue. Until that look started creeping back into her eyes. He knew they'd reunited. Deep down he knew. She only looked like that when she was with Chuck. Why couldn't he make her look like that? What did Chuck, womanizer, have that he didn't? He'd found that blasted piece of paper a week back in her bedroom, confirming his suspicions of their infidelity. That one blasted little piece of paper, and his hopes of fixing things were destroyed…

'_**I fall asleep by the telephone**_

_**It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone**_

_**Tell me where have you been?**_

_**I found a note with another name**_

_**You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same**_

_**Cause I can feel that you're gone'**_

Nate was jolted awake by Blair's voice, her hand stiffly placed on his shoulder. Her eyes, still expressionless, avoiding his. He could tell. She hadn't called last night because she'd been with Chuck, _him_. He wanted to say something, to call her on her crap. To tell her he saw right through her loyalty act. The fake smile plastered on her face, the way she touched his arm, or shoulder just to touch his arm or shoulder. He knew she was always thinking about Chuck when she came to see him the next morning. The morning after she'd done the unimaginable with _him._ Nate couldn't believe how she tried to fool him into thinking everything was fine, that she wasn't getting text messages from Chuck, saying they were from Serena. She knew that he knew she was lying. She knew that he knew she'd never been happier than when she was with Chuck. She knew that he knew that she was being unfaithful. She was just waiting for him to speak up…

_**'I can't bite my tongue forever**_

_**While you try to play it cool**_

_**You can hide behind your stories**_

_**But don't take me for a fool'**_

He did it. He confronted her. He slapped her in the face with it. She denied it, but he wasn't going to believe it for a second. He knew she was sleeping with Chuck. She knew he knew. He wasn't going to let them get away with it. No. She'd pulled on his heart strings one too many times. He was done. He'd had it with her lies. It was unfair of her to stay with him when she so clearly loved someone else.

_**'You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I knowYour love is just a lie **_

_**(Lie)**_

_**It's nothing but a lie **_

_**(Lie)'**_

He can hear it when she tells him she loves him, and only him. That little falter. He knows. She doesn't love him. To be fair, he doesn't love her either. They're both in love with the other's best friend. How ironic. But he can't believe she did this to him. She'd known he was in love with Serena, she hadn't told him she was in love with Chuck. If she'd maybe told him, things would be different. They could move past it, ignore it, bear each other's burdens. It would have been more fair to put their cards in the open. She thinks he's messed up to think that way but he does…

_**'You look so innocent**_

_**But the guilt in your voice gives you away**_

_**Yeah you know what I mean**_

_**How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you**_

_**And do you think about me when he fucks you?**_

_**Could you be more obscene?'**_

She gives in. She knows there's no use arguing the point. He knows, and she can't deny it. He stares at her listlessly. It hurts less than he imagined, to have her admit it. She stutters but her just puts on that angry face he's so good at making and shouts meaningless words at her. Tells her she can go crawling back to Chuck, see how long it lasts. He's done with her lies. She cries, he walks away…

_**'So don't try to say you're sorry**_

_**Or try to make it right**_

_**Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.'**_

He stares down at the photo album. Why didn't he see it before? They were always smiling when they were together. It was more of a natural smile in the ones with Chuck. When she was in photos with him, there was a little something about the smile that was forced. They'd always shown signs of that chemistry that was between her and Chuck. They both seemed to be happier when they were together. If he'd paid attention to the expressions on their faces, he'd have spared himself a lot of heartache. He maybe could have pursued Serena more dedicatedly. But when it came down to it, they had both lied, they both cheated, and they had both gotten hurt…

_**'You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I know, I know,**_

_**Your love is just a lie **_

_**(Lie)**_

_**I**__**t's nothing but a lie **_

_**(Lie)**_

_**You're nothing but a lie'**_

Nate knew she'd gone to Chuck. He knew that on Monday there would be no more sneaking around for them. They'd be free to be with each other. Nobody would be holding them back anymore. They could be happy. It stung a little, as he slammed the photo album shut and shoved it in the bottom of the drawer. They'd pretended long enough…

_**'You can tell me that there's nobody else**_

_**(But I feel it)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself**_

_**(But I see it)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want**_

_**But I know, I know**_

_**Your love is just a lie **_

_**(Lie)**_

_**I know you're nothing but a lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Lie**_

_**(Lie)**_

_**Lie'**_

When he really thought about it, it was a lie. All of it. They'd lied to themselves for years, now they were finally breaking out of it. He pressed his lips together grimly and looked away when Blair and Chuck entered the courtyard together. They didn't show any affection for each other, or give any signs they were a couple, but just the look in each of their eyes was enough to tell him that they were together. He and Blair were truly over. They were probably over before they even began, just neither of them knew it until now…

_**'Your love is just a lie'**_

**Alright, that's it! Please R&R!**


End file.
